


End of the Tunnel

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [13]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, They Hug, that's literally all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it, after everything they've done, Michael's plan is coming to an end. Michael and Fernando share a last moment in their cell before they escape Fox River for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 13.  
> The escape crew are about ready to leave Fox River.  
> Let's go!

3:59:56, -.57, -.58 Michael watched the seconds tick by on the digital watch face he held in his hands.

The soft light from the back lighting faded in the bright afternoon sun that filtered in to their cell. Michael could hear the faint voices from the surrounding cells, it seemed muted and quiet today. As if the whole prison could tell their plan was about to go under way.

"This is it bro," Fernando stepped up behind Michael, his warm voice washed over Michael's skin. This _was_ it. They were about to be called down to PI for the last time, they would work all afternoon, burst the water pipe and delay their leaving until nightfall. Lincoln would be waiting in the infirmary. Michael had faith that his brother would understand his message hidden in the rosary beads.

"Hey," Fernando gently called, breaking Michael's train of thought. The engineer turned, sun light splashed across Fernando's tan skin. His deep brown eyes shone with emotion neither of them were brave enough to put a name to. Perhaps if they had met under different circumstances, perhaps if Fernando didn't have Maricruz waiting for him on the other side of that wall. Perhaps if they had had more time together, locked away in their tiny cell with nothing but each other's company.

But that was too many 'ifs' for Michael.

He held out a hand for Fernando to shake, the Puerto Rican instantly discarding it in favour of pulling Michael in to a hug. Warmth washed over Michael, both physically and emotionally. His heart skipped a beat and for a moment he was tempted to call the whole plan off. Forget his brother, forget the other prisoners who were counting on Michael's plan. All Michael wanted in that moment was to drop the sheet over the bars of their cell and pull Fernando in to bed with him.

"Good luck to both of us," Fernando whispered directly in to Michael's ear. A shiver ran down Michael's spine at the heat. Before he could respond, Bellick marched in to the cell block and called out for PI. Michael took a deep breath and stepped back. Their moment was shattered.

But Michael couldn't focus on that. They had a plan to work on.


End file.
